


The hidden twin

by doomedbloodTwins



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, all the trolls - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedbloodTwins/pseuds/doomedbloodTwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hi my name is soul captor. Sollux captor is my twin brother,my lusus is a two tailed wolf, his name is Hydexus. Sollux and Hydexus are the only ones that know about me. Im not very social and i tend to scare off everyone who enters or try to enter my forest.<br/>but dont worry ii dont bite.......much</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The hiidden twiin 3:) (:O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own homestuck!!

hi my name is soul captor. Sollux captor is my twin brother,my lusus is a two tailed wolf, his name is Hydexus. Sollux and Hydexus are the only ones that know about me. Im not very social and i tend to scare off everyone who enters or try to enter my forest. Like my brother I have two pairs of horns (mine are more sharp and slightly smaller) and one red and one blue eye, also like my brother my sign is Gemini and im a psiioniic. now stop Pestering me! im trying to sleep! zz

==============================================================================================================>

my grubtop beeping is what woke me up. that and Hydexus growling at me to wake up. "ok, ok im up, ill get rid of the beeping now" satisfied that im awake he walked off to go bring breakfast in and by the smell its a large animal that's not been dead long. 

walking over to my grubtop I opened it to see my brother was trolling me

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling apocalypseButterfly [AB] --  
TA: hey 2oul you up?  
TA: hey come on! are you there?  
TA: 2end a me22age when your on  
\-- apocalypseButterfly [AB] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] --  
AB: hey bro what2 up? 3:??:O  
TA: be2iide2 the 2ky?

rolling my eyes at my brothers joke and giving a small giggle I type out my response

AB: yes be2ide2 the 2ky bro 3:) (:O  
TA: ..ii wanted two know iif iit2 ok iif ii iintroduced my friiend2 two you?  
AB: .. 3:| |:O

I didn't know what to say. ive never been very good at socializing and sollux knows that. but im curious to know what sollux's friends are like...

AB: ok 3:) (:O  
TA: come on plea2e? you need two get out of.... waiit what?  
AB: ii 2aiid ok, iill meet your friiend2. on ONE condiitiion 3:| |:O  
TA: ..what?  
AB: we meet here iin my terriitory 3:| |:O  
TA: .... fiine but clean up at lea2t  
AB: do you clean up when your friiend2 come round your place? 3X) (XO  
TA: ju2t clean up a liittle, ii'll briing them over 2oon  
AB: ok, well iim goiing to go and "clean up a liittle", after iive eaten  
3:) (:O  
TA: ok bye 2ii2  
AB: bye bro 3:) (:O  
\-- apocalypseButterfly [AB] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] -- 

after signing out of trollian, I looked around the cave I call home. bones were strewn across the floor in all directions, there were splatters of different blood colours every where along the caves walls and ceiling and breakfast ready and waiting next to Hydexus. "hmm, might as well eat first, then move all these bones into a corner and" looking up at the walls and ceiling "the blood is staying where it is,not like I can clear it away even if I wanted to, which I don't" walking over to Hydexus, I pat his head in thanks for the meal and begin to eat, wondering what my brothers friends are like.

after eating and moving all the bones scattered around the cave into a corner. I sat down on a bunch of furs next to Hydexus, face-palming my self for not asking how many of his friends are coming and when. "ugh note to self ask questions before saying bye and agreeing to something with out knowing what the hell your getting your self into" yawning, I stretched my body a little and curled up into a ball next Hydexus's warm, fluffy body "I think it would be a good idea to sleep for a little bit, until they get here" and just like that she was out like a light.


	2. oh well

Sollux  
after your sister signed out of trollian you decided to only invite your two closest friends, you don't want to scare your sister and make her vascalur pump give way.

you look and see that both of your friends are logged on. you decide to ask the more crabby of the two first.

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] --  
TA: hey kk  
CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT SHIT HEAD?  
TA: ii wa2 wanderiing iif you and GZ wanted two hang out  
CG: WHY?  
TA: ii want two iintroduce 2omeone two you and GZ  
CG: WAIT DID YOU FINALLY GET A MATESPRITE? WHOSE THE UNLUCKY BASTARD?  
TA: no ii do not have a fuckiing mate2prite  
CG: OK THEN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT TO DO YOU ASS?  
TA: a2 ii had saiid before ii want two iintroduce 2omeone two you and GZ  
CG: THEN WHO THE FUCK IS IT?  
TA: ju2t waiit and 2ee kk  
CG: FINE  
CG: BUT WHY IS THE FUCKING ASSHOLE CLOWN COMING?  
TA: cause you two are my clo2e2t friend2  
TA: and le22 likely two 2care them  
CG: SIGH, FINE ILL TRY TO ENDURE THE INSUFFERABLE PRICKS PRESENCE  
TA: good meet me at the edge of the forest  
CG: WAIT WHAT? WHY?  
TA: ju2t be there kk  
\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] --

now all thats left is to ask gamzee. but knowing him he'll be happy to meet a new face.

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] --

TA: GZ do you thiink you can meet me and kk at the edge of the wood2?  
TA: ii want two iintroduce you two two someone  
TC: HeY mY MoThErFuCkInG bRo.  
TC: SuRe IlL aLl Up AnD MeEt YoU aNd KaRbRo At ThE EdGe Of ThE fOrEsT.  
TC: mEeTiNg A nEw TroLl Is A mOtHeRfUcKiNg MiRaClE.  
TA: ok iill 2ee you there GZ  
TC: bYe MoThErFuCkEr.

\-- twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] --

Well all that's left is to meet up with them and then get to souls. Hopefully she cleaned up, at least a little, though knowing her she probably, at least, tried to.  
Standing up from your favourite chair, turned off your grubtop and telling your lusus your going, you leave to for your twins and to introduce your friends to her. "this is not going to end or go well.....oh well." shrugging and smiling slightly, you walk to the forest prepared trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ii do not own home2tuck or any home2tuck character, they belong two the claw2ome Andrew hu22ie.  
> the plot, 2tory and oc'2 belong to me. 2orry iif the character2 2eem or act a liittle ooc  
> iid liike two thank a friend of miine for helpiing me with part2 of pesterlog2 and editing.  
> thanks eashy


	3. oh boy -face palm-

Karkat  
this was not what you had planned for today. you did not plan on waiting at the edge of a creepy forest with a psychotic clown, waiting for your weird friend who could have possibly gone insane over night.  
"hey karbro" said psychotic clown is calmly resting his huge fucking heavy head on your head. "what!? and get off my head! you fucking lunatic!" staying where he is, the fucking clown continues " what do you think this motherfuckin person solbro wants to motherfuckin introduce to us will be like?" crossing your arms in defeat you shrugged " i dont fucking know. probably going to be another psychotic asshole."  
"HEY!" turning to see the owner of the voice you are relieved to see that sollux has finally showed up "what took you so fucking long!? i thought i was going to go insane waiting for you with this moron" you point at said moron.  
"im here now all right? now lets go" sollux starts to walk into the forest, you have to run slightly to catch up.  
you cant even be bothered to ask why your walking into the most scariest and dangerous forest in Alternia. You just hope your friend hasn't lost it and is trying to kill you.

Gamzee  
following after karbro you wander what this new troll will be like. "hey solbro" hearing you call him, sollux turns to look at you with a questioning stare "what is this motherfucker your introducing to us like?" he looks at you in thought "well one you might want to becareful with what you say" karbro looks at sollux at that "why?" he says slowly. you look at solbro with the same question in your eyes "well....." turning around he walks faster "you'll see when we get there, ok? no more questions" shrugging you follow silently, still wondering what this motherfucker solbro wants to introduce to you and your karbro is like.

Soul  
what the hell is that banging!? starting awake, I rub my eyes, looking around for the source of the god damn banging. "SOUL! don't tell me you're asleep!?" eyes widening, I jump to my feet and sprint for the door blocking the caves entrance. " SORRY BRO!" pulling the door open I grab sol and his two friends without looking and pull them inside looking around for any lusii that want trouble or a troll snack. giving a sigh of relief, I shut the door and turn to my brother and his friends? "hey bro are these your friends?" asking this I look at the crabby/ angry looking one. he's slightly taller than me and has a grey cancer sign on his black long sleeved shirt. looking up at his head I notice he has nubby little horns amongst his black, little bit curly, hair. he notice's me looking at his horns "what are you staring at fucktard!?" looking him in the eye said "your nubby little horns" he looks taken aback at what I said.  
"sis? if i can introduce my friends first, before you tear them apart?" looking at sol i give him a slight nod and a small smile. "good" smiling he turns to the cranky one "this crabby guy as you have noticed, is karkat" sol said as he pointed toward the nubby horned troll. "hi" waving slightly. he grunted in acknowledgement.  
turning to the tallest of all the trolls in the cave "and this is Gamzee" looking at him he had long horns ,slightly goat like in their shape, messy raven black hair, long slightly lanky body, indigo capricorn sign, grey spotted pants and white face paint. he was kinda cute. hold it. you did not just think that. train of thought please return to the tracks of the current conversation.   
"well hello there motherfucker" before i knew it or even see it coming, i was engulfed in a hug by the capricorn while i was scolding my train of thought. "um hello to you too" letting go of me i shadowed behind my brother.  
"Karkat, Gamzee this is my twin sister soul" as soon as sol said this the two other trolls became very still, looks of complete shock and surprise came over them.   
Karkat spoke first "WHAT THE ?! HOW?! WHEN?! HUH!?!" well yelled. stepping from behind sol i walked up to the confused cancer " i believe he said that im his twin" i spoke slowly as if i was speaking to a wriggler.  
"DONT FUCKING PATRONISE AND TALK TO ME AS IF IM A WRIGGLER!!" he flinched at the look i gave him "1) dont yell in side my cave hive 2) i wont talk to you as if your wriggler if you dont ask dumb wriggler questions and 3) you might want to stay still" he glares at me "why?" looking behind him, i point out " cause your yelling woke my lusus and he's currently growling silently behind you" at this all three male trolls slowly looked to where i was pointing to a fuming twin tailed wolf, now loudly growling at karkat and gamzee, mostly karkat.  
"why is he growling at me and gamzee?"   
"its because you were yelling. he hates trolls waking him from his sleep and he doesnt know you or gamzee"  
"why didnt you mention this earlier?!" i raised my eyebrow and tilted my head at this. "dude it's only polite to use hive voices in hives. isnt that right dad?" i raised my voice slightly on the last bit to get dads attention and give him a warning. hearing the warning in my slightly raised voice he walked over to me, watching Karkat and gamzee warily.  
"ok, dad? stop that please. hes not going to hurt anyone." his focus then switched to gamzee fully "same with him and even if they tried i would kill them in a single vascalur pump" knowing this he calmed down and walked over to sollux head butting his shoulder in affection, still watching karkat and gamzee wearily.  
face palming and shaking my head slightly. oh boy this is going to be a long and amusing night.


	4. you'll survive without killing them.......You think.

Sollux  
You were right; this was going to go badly. But in an amusing way. Patting Hydexus' head, you turn to your friends.  
"Don't worry, he won't hurt you...unless you attack Soul." At this, the lusus in question growls low in his chest.  
"Oh hush up, Dad. Shouldn't you be out defending the territory from challengers?" Soul says, patting the growling lusus. It seems to calm the wolf when she pats him, enough that he leaves after giving a last warning growl to KK and GZ.  
Everything was silent for a while, until Soul decides to break the uncomfortable silence.  
"Okay, so what do you guys wanna do?" Soul is now standing behind you again. She really needs to teach you how to shadow walk, it is so cool.  
"How about first you tell us how it's possible that you two are twins!?"  
Can't KK leave that alone?  
"Hmm...no, I don't think so."  
You couldn't help but smirk at your sister's way of thinking and how quickly she is going to get on KK's nerves.  
"Hey, motherfuckers, how about we all up and fucking get to know each other rather than all up and motherfucking fight?"  
This got everyone's attention.  
"GZ's right. I didn't bring you guy's here to meet my sister just so you could yell at her." The last bit was pointed at KK.  
"Hmpf, fine." Looking around, KK sits down in one of the small pile of furs that seem to have been placed in a semi-circle.  
"Sis, what's up with the furs?"  
"Those are for sitting on."  
"Why are they in a semi-circle?"  
"I don't know. This is just what happened while I was cleaning up a little."  
Looking around you see that she actually did clean up...to the best of her abilities, if the blood everywhere has anything to say about it. Same with the pile of bones in the corner.  
"Hey! Captor's duplicate, what in fucking jegus is up with all this blood?!"

 

Soul  
Okay, what is up with this guy and questions?! It's beginning to irritate me.  
"The blood is from me and dad's prey. Some wounds tend to spurt everywhere."  
"Don't you mean squirt?" he questioned.  
"No, I mean spurt." I say seating myself down on the end fur pile. The one far from Karkats. Sollux comes and sits next to the one on my right. “Gz come and sit down next to kk”  
“Alright solbro” Gamzee responds, siting down next to Karkat. You just know this is going to annoy the hell out of you, but they're your brothers friends, you think you'll survive this whole thing without killing them. You think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iim ju2t going two po2t thii2 and thank muffin for ediitiing my bad work and then iim going two go hide 3:) (:O   
> Bye 3X) (XO  
> -hides away from everyone-3:| |:O

**Author's Note:**

> thii2 wa2 fun two wriight 3:) (:O  
> =============================================================================  
> home2tuck and home2tuck character'2 belong to andrew hu22iie  
> the 2tory plot, 2oul and other oc'2 are miine


End file.
